1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weft end recovery apparatus in a fluid jet loom for carrying and recovering by a water flow weft ends caused by weft insertion.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a fluid jet loom such as a water jet loom, the weft is inserted into a shedding of the warp, followed by reed beating, and then cut away from a fabric. For this reason, a fluid jet loom is generally provided with a device for recovering weft ends cut away from a fabric.
As one of such weft end recovery apparatuss, there is disclosed a apparatus which carries weft ends cut away from a fabric by a carrier device using a water flow and recovers the weft ends into a recovery vessel by flowing them down from above the vessel together with water (Japanese Patent Appln. Public Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 10-195739).
In this conventional weft end recovery apparatus, the recovery vessel separates the weft ends and the water with a filter disposed in the vessel. The separated weft ends are recovered by an operator from the recovery vessel at a suitable time, and the water is recovered into a water tank to be reused for carrying and so forth of the weft ends.
On the other hand, in a shuttleless loom, stopping the loom must be avoided for the purpose of recovering weft ends from a recovery vessel in view of preventing generation of stopped stages, improving a rate of operation, etc.
Consequently, according to the conventional weft end recovery apparatus, an operator cannot avoid contacting the water and the weft ends dropping from above when taking out and recovering the weft ends from a storing and dewatering section, as a result of which they bound and scatter around the recovery apparatus.
When the water and the weft ends thus scatter around the recovery apparatus, the operator should wipe away the scattered water and recover the scattered weft ends every time the weft ends are recovered. Further, the scattered weft ends get dirty with oil, dust, etc., around the recovery apparatus, and such dirt prevents recycling of the recovered weft ends.
Though the conventional weft end recovery apparatus has a filter in the recovery vessel, the weft ends to be recovered contain a large quentity of water which drops from the carrier device, so that the weft ends to be recovered are heavy and bulky, resulting in inferior operability in recovery. Furthermore, the weft ends must be dewatered after the recovery and then stored.